


New Year, New Us

by Smuternatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baker Castiel (Supernatural), Bakery and Coffee Shop, Cain is supportive, Charlie Bradbury - Freeform, Cuddling, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fake Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Kissing, Light Angst, Lucifer is an asshole, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Naomi is kind of a drunk, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Snowball Fight, bakery trope, because why not have every single trope under one roof?, because why not?, castiel novak - Freeform, fake relationship trope, mechanic trope, super cheesey, that ol "you gotta pretend to be my boyfriend for a family event" trope, there might be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuternatural/pseuds/Smuternatural
Summary: Tumblr prompt- Destiel fake relationship tropeCastiel, who happens to have a crush on his childhood best friend Dean Winchester, is invited to his family's annual New Years Eve party. He's tired of hearing everyone, including his mother, ask when he'll settle down and start a family, so he volunteers Dean to come with him and pretend to be his boyfriend.I'm pretty sure we all know where this is going, do I really need to summarize the rest? XD
Relationships: Cain/Naomi (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Comments: 43
Kudos: 246





	1. Chapter 1

Dean bit his middle fingernail as he leaned over the counter. He squinted his eyes as he looked through the glass, trying to decide what to eat for breakfast. He gnawed until a flake of fingernail was loose enough to rip off between his teeth, turning his head to the side and rudely spitting it on the floor.

"Dean that's disgusting. Could you please refrain from _spitting_ your _fingernails_ in my bakery? It's bad enough you're getting oil or...whatever that is your smudging on my glass." Castiel sighed heavily while scowling at the stains. He grabbed a cloth and began scrubbing down the glass. Dean gave him a "I've known you forever and I know I can get away with anything" smirk. "Did you decide yet? I have other things I need to be doing."

Dean pushed off the counter and crossed his arms. "Right," he blew a raspberry into the air, "you got here at what, four AM to make the muffins and coffee? What else---oooh, yes, bear claw---do you have to do?" He reached out his hand and wiggled his fingers in Cas' face.

Castiel knelt down and scooped up the biggest bear claw, smiling to himself. He knew Dean's habits by now. If he's in the bakery before 8 AM, it's a strawberry frosted donut with sprinkles (The Homer, as Dean calls it) for breakfast. If he's in after 1 like it is now, it's a bear claw because he missed breakfast and lunch but doesn't want to eat enough to be too full for dinner. He wrapped it in a plastic sleeve and handed it over to Dean who was practically vibrating with anticipation. 

"Dunno why you always give me these things," Dean complained while ripping the plastic off his pastry. "They just get in the way." He tossed the sleeve on the counter and shoved the donut into his mouth. Castiel swiped the plastic off the counter and tossed it into the garbage.

"It's the law. Also, hygienic." Castiel defended.

Dean took another huge bite, making his cheeks pop out like a chipmunk and smiled. "I ain't scared'a your germs, Cas." He winked and swallowed before popping each finger in his mouth to lick them clean. Castiel pressed his lips together as his face flushed and turned on his heel, pretending to check the times on the coffee carafes. He heard Dean chuckle behind him. "Alright, Cas, I'll get outta your hair. Hey, you comin' over tonight? Jess is makin' sloppy joes."

Of course he was. Castiel never missed game night with Dean and Sam. It's something they started when they were little after Mary died. Castiel suggested it when Dean hadn't left the house in two months and Sam was starting to worry. And now that Sam was engaged to Jess it made game night even better. Instead of pizza or greasy take out, she always cooked them something from their childhood.

"I wouldn't miss it," Castiel answered, turning his head over his shoulder. Dean smiled brightly and offered a small wave as he headed out the door. The little bell chimed as he watched Dean jog across the street to Bobby's shop. He sighed as he poured himself a styrofoam cup of tea.

There was a thud next to Castiel and he jerked back, whipping his head to the side. He instantly rolled his eyes.

"You're. Killing. Me," a bright red mess of hair groaned into the counter top.

"Good afternoon to you, Charlie," Castiel sighed, taking a sip from his cup.

Charlie lifted her head slowly, staring at Castiel as her hair fell into her eyes. She puffed a lock of hair out of her face as she stood up right. "Seriously, Cas. You're killing me."

"Charlie," Castiel groaned in annoyance. "Don't." He looked across the street and watched as Dean popped the hood on a Mustang.

"Alright, I won't say another word. But come _on_ , Cas. You gotta---" Saved by the phone.

Castiel snagged the phone away from Charlie and gave her his best bitch-face before cracking a smile.

"Good afternoon, this is Strudels and Company, how can I help you?"

Charlie stuck her tongue out at Castiel as he pinned the phone to his shoulder.

"I never understood why you chose that name," a voice sighed.

"Hello mother," Castiel rolled his eyes, pointing his finger at his temple and mimicking a gun.

Charlie mouthed "Naomi?" and Castiel nodded. She dramatically covered her mouth with both hands before shaking her head. She bounded over to Castiel and playfully gripped his hand. Castiel pulled away and held up his other hand, making a gun with it and pointing it to Charlie.

"I'm calling to ask if you're coming next weekend."

Charlie's hand flew to her hip, pretending to go for a gun. Castiel shook his head and pointed both finger guns at his temples, pinching the phone between his shoulder and ear. "What's next weekend?"

Charlie held up her hands in defense and mouthed "ok, ok." She backed up as Castiel lowered one of his hands.

"Yes, Castiel. Next weekend. It's New Years Eve," Naomi sighed, clearly annoyed.

Castiel stood up straight and squared his shoulders, lip fake trembling as he bend his thumb down. He jerked his head to the side and slumped on the counter. "Of course, mother. I'll see you then," he mumbled into the glass.

"Will you be bringing anyon---"

"Goodbye, mother." Castiel hung the phone up and tossed it on the counter.

"Poor Cassie," Charlie walked over and slumped over Cas' back, hugging him awkwardly. "Forgot about New Years?"

"No," Castiel lied, "I thought maybe she'd forget to invite me. _Lucifer_ is coming this year." He felt Charlie squeeze him tight before snaking a hand into the counter and stealing a donut hole.

"Ugh, I hate that guy," she muttered around the donut. "Maybe they'll just focus on him and leave you alone this year?"

"I doubt it. Last thing she said before I blew my brains out was if I was going to bring anyone." He reached behind his back and began to untie his apron.

Charlie raised an eyebrow as she swallowed. "I know someone who'd be happy to---"

"Charlie," Castiel snapped.

"Ok, Mr. Sensitive," she raised her hands and smirked. "Just sayin'."

Castiel ran a hand through his hair before he knocked on Dean's door. He shifted a six pack in one arm as he tried to balance a large box of pastries on top of it. The door flew open just as the box started to slide off.

"Shit!" Castiel hissed, bending his knees to try and move with the box.

"Got it!" Dean's hands shot out and grabbed the box just before it hit the ground. He stood and smiled at Castiel, his eyes shining in the street lights. "Hey, Cas. You bring dessert?" He cracked the box open and sniffed. His eyes widened as he pried the box open. "You did," he whispered.

"I told you I had other things to do today," Castiel blushed. There's three, and one of them is just for you."

Dean stuck his finger into the apple pie, because of course that's the one Castiel made just for Dean, and popped it into his mouth. He closed his eyes and groaned. "Oh my God. I think I love you," Dean chuckled.

Castiels' face flushed as he brushed past Dean, letting himself into the house. He smiled as Jess took the six pack. "I'm sure the feeling is mutual," Jess whispered in Cas' ear before kissing his cheek. Castiel lowered his head as his ears turned red.

"Sammy! Cas is here an' he brought pie!" Dean shouted as he kicked the door closed behind him.

Sam walked into the kitchen and wrapped an arm around Cas' shoulder. "What did you make this time?"

Castiel pulled a plate out of the cupboard and walked over the the stove. "Triple berry for us, ap---"

"Apple for Dean," Sam and Jess answered at the same time. They shared a knowing smile before getting their plates.

Once everyone finished their dinner, they sat around the coffee table staring intently at the Jenga blocks in front of them.

"Don't. Breathe." Jess hissed at Dean. She gently tapped the block until it popped out the other side. Maneuvering around Dean, she pulled carefully until it slid out and into her hand. "Yes!" she shouted and pumped her fist into the air.

"You're a damn cheat," Sam clicked his tongue.

"Whatever, you're just jealous." She leaned over and pecked Sam on the lips. "So, Cas, you going to to Niagara for New Years?"

Castiel looked over the tower and tapped a few bricks and sighed. "I don't really have a choice. Mother makes us do it every year." He flicked hard at one of the bricks and the whole tower shifted. Everyone held their breath as they watched. A collective sigh of relief was let out once the tower stopped swaying. "Lucifer will be there."

"Ew," Jessica wrinkled her nose.

"Yes. I'm not looking forward to it. Naomi called me at the bakery and has been texting me all day." He gently poked a brick and smiled when it slid out easily. "She insists I bring a 'special someone'," he air quoted with the block in his hand.

Sam lowered his body to get a level look at the tower. "Can't you just pretend you have a boyfriend? Maybe she'll leave you alone if she thinks you're seeing someone."

"Yes well, then she'd expect me to bring him with me." Castiel frowned as he spun his block in his hand.

Sam shrugged. "Just say they already had plans."

"Your mom's a dick," Dean snorted before he shoveled a forkful of pie into his mouth.

"Yes, thank you, Dean. I know," Castiel sighed. "Excuse me," he said before standing and walking out of the room.

Sam glared at Dean as Dean looked at Sam with his eyebrows raised. "What the hell did I do?"

Jess looked towards the kitchen where she could see Castiel bracing against the sink. "You know why he isn't seeing anyone, right? Why he's never had a boyfriend?"

Dean shrugged and took another bite. "I'unno," he mumbled, "small town, slim pickin's I guess?"

"You're a dick," Sam groaned as he threw his block at Dean.

Castiel tossed and turned in his bed. He looked over at the clock as it ticked over from 12:59 to 1 AM, reminding him of all the lonely New Years parties he suffered through alone. Every year his family threw a fancy party that never ceased to make him feel small. Everyone perfectly paired off and happy, sipping their champagne and counting down. Every year he watched as they kissed at midnight and every year he was alone. He flopped onto his stomach and sighed into his pillow. Just once he'd like to have someone to kiss at the party. The more he thought about it the more Dean's face flashed through his mind. Imagining their arms wrapped around each other, standing close enough that their noses brush as they count down to the new year. His heart sped up as his mind conjured up their first kiss. Just before their lips touched Castiel jerked himself back into reality as his phone chimed on the desk next to his bed. He reached over and slapped his hand down on it, drawing it towards the pillow. He squinted as the screen lit up.

_From: Dean_

_Sorry if I was a dick tonight._

Castiel frowned at the screen.

_To: Dean_

_You weren't._

_From: Dean_

_Sam said I was._

_To: Dean_

_Dean, it's fine._

_From: Dean_

_So I WAS a dick_

Castiel sighed and rolled onto his back.

_To: Dean_

_Maybe a little, but it's ok. I always get overly sensitive before I have to go see my family._

_From: Dean_

_why do you go then?_

_To: Dean_

_You know why_

_From: Dean_

_What, because your ma is the one that gave you money to buy the bakery? Haven't you already paid her back?_

_To: Dean_

_Yes. But I feel obligated._

Castiel knew Dean was going to get upset about the situation so he tapped the phone icon.

"I'm serious Cas," Dean answered, as if he was already arguing. "You don't need to go and deal with that bullshit."

"I know, Dean. But we've done this ever since I was a child. It's tradition, just like game night is ours." He heard Dean sigh on the other end. "It's just a few days and then I won't have to deal with it for another year."

"But they---," Castiel could hear Deans bare feet pacing across his hardwood floor. He knows Dean paces when he'd worried about something. "They treat you like crap, Cas. It fuckin' _bugs_ me that they---you're the smartest and most successful guy I know, and for them to---"

"Dean stop pacing," Castiel picked at his blanket absentmindedly. "If--if you're so worried about it, why don't," he swallowed hard as the words stuck in his throat. "You should come with me."

The silence across the line was deafening. Dean had stopped pacing. The only thing Castiel could hear was the sound of his heart pounding in his chest.

"Yeah. Yeah, ok, Cas. I'll come with you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean work on being a fake couple.
> 
> Please don't kill me for the motel scene *hides in the corner*

"So, how we gonna do this?" Dean picks at the sprinkles on his donut and flicks a green one at Castiel.

"What do you mean?" Castiel asks as he carefully places a fresh rack of muffins into the case.

"This weekend. Am I comin' as your friend or," Dean scowls down at his donut before looking up at Charlie who is wiping down tables.

"Or?" Castiel raises an eyebrow.

Dean sighs and pushes away his pastry. "You said your mom is always on you about not havin' someone 'special' in your life. Are we gonna pretend to be, y'know," he clears his throat and lowers his voice, "boyfriends."

Castiel shoots up from the counter and stares at Dean, vaguely aware that Charlie is trying hard to cover her grin in a dish cloth. "I--um," Castiel tilted his head and furrowed his brow. "No, I couldn't ask you---it would make you uncomfortable." He turned around and placed an empty tray on the rack before pushing it into the back room. He took a deep breath and gripped the sides of the rack, trying to calm his stupid brain down.

"Cas," Deans voice came from right behind the other man. Seeing Dean behind the counter was nothing new, but he'd never followed him into the supply room. "If--if you think it'll help the situation, I got no problem pretending to be your b---what I mean is, we already know each other better than anyone else. If they got questions I'm the guy to answer 'em."

Castiel stared at Dean for a long minute before his brain caught up. "You--you'd want to do that?"

Dean shrugged and looked around the room. "Yeah why not? Just gotta come up with our meet cute and all that, but yeah Cas, I'll do this for ya."

Cas felt like his heart was going to explode. He watched the blush creep across Dean's face as he kicked at something invisible on the floor. "Meet cute?" Castiel asked, cocking his head to the side.

Deans gaze pulled from the floor to Castiels confused eyes. He tipped his head back and took a deep breath. "Meet cute. It's uh--it's what you tell people when they ask how we met." He reached out and tapped Cas' cheek with the pad of his finger. "That head thing you do is cute," he huffed with a grin. He turned and walked out of the room. Before the bell even chimed over the door Charlie was skipping towards Castiel. She came to a stop in front of him with her hands clasped together on her chest.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my Go--"

"Charlie," Castiel sighed as he turned around.

"Cas!" Charlie playfully hit the man in the shoulder. "You didn't tell me Dean was going with you! How did that happen? When did it happen? Who asked--" " She stopped in her tracks when the office door closed in her face. "Oh no, uh-uh," she said loudly, jiggling the door knob. "Castiel Novak you get out here and tell me or I'm gonna go across the street and ask Dean." She heard Castiel sigh as the door pushed open.

Dean was elbow deep in a Honda when his phone rang. He wiped his hands off on a rag before digging into his pocket.

"Kinda busy here, Sam," he complained.

"You better not screw this up, Dean," Sam whispered into the phone.

"Why are you whispering? And screw what up?" Dean threw the rag into a bucket and sat down on the cars bumper.

"I talked to Cas. You're going to Niagara with him."

"And?" Dean rolled his shoulders and tilted his head from side to side.

"Dean, you can't be _this_ stupid. You have to know that Cas likes you."

Dean snorted. "'course he does, we've been friends since first grade."

"No, Dean," Sam sighed. "Cas _likes you_ likes you."

For a minute, Dean was silent. He looked around the shop and hunched his shoulders in an effort to hide himself. "What the hell're you talkin' about, Sammy? Me 'n Cas are---we're best friends. He doesn't---he can't like me like that. I'm not even---"

"Dean, everyone knows your bi. We've known since you plastered your room with Harrison Ford posters."

"That---no. He's---it's Harrison Ford, Sam. Everyone---he's an icon!" he sputtered.

"What about the magazine I found under your---"

"That was a MISTAKE!" Dean shouted. He looked through the small window into Bobby's office and waved when Bobby scowled at him. "I don't know how that got there," he hissed. "Sam, unless you actually have something important to tell me, I gotta get back to work." He pressed the END button harder than necessary and shoved the phone in his pocket. He braced his arms on the raised hood of the car and let out a long sigh. He can't deny that he's thought about Cas that way once or twice. Back when they'd sneak out into the woods with a pop-up tent and a bottle of his dads Jack. They'd get too drunk and a little too handsy before Dean chickened out and fell asleep pressed up against Cas' chest. But that's just kids being stupid, he thinks.

Dean shook his head and slammed the hood down. He looked across the street and saw Castiel through his shops window. He was smiling brightly as he handed a woman and her little girl a box over the counter. He watched as Castiel waved them goodbye as they left the shop. He realized he was staring when Cas' hand came up higher, waving at Dean. He lifted his hand in response before turning his attention back to the car.

"Do you have everything?" Castiel asked as he slid into the passenger seat of the Impala, wiping the snow off his shoulders.

Dean nodded before he started the car. "Yep. Think so," he muttered.

"Tooth brush? Deodorant?" Castiel leveled a look at Dean. "Phone charger?"

Dean let his head fall backwards. "Shit."

Castiel dug in his pocket before pulling out a wire. "I figured," he shrugged as he handed it to Dean.

Dean raised an eyebrow as he stuffed the charger in the backseat. "Lemmie guess, you got a tooth brush and a travel size deodorant in there too?" He reached over and poked Cas' trench coat pocket.

Castiel pressed his lips together and stared straight ahead.

"Knew it," Dean chuckled. He started the engine and put the car in reverse. Reaching his arm along the bench seats, Dean craned his head over his shoulder as he backed out of Cas' driveway. From this angle Castiel could see the sharp jut of Dean's jawline and the dark stubble covering it. His fingers ached to reach out and touch it, spurring him to shove his balled fists in his pockets.

Dean glanced down at him. "Y'ok, Cas?" Castiel looked up into Deans eyes which was a huge mistake. He barely felt the car stop as Dean shifted into drive without looking. "Cas?"

Blinking quickly, Castiel pulled his coat tighter around himself. "Yes, I'm fine," he lied. "Just cold."

Dean shook his head and reached to turn the heat up. "Should'a said somethin', man." He cranked the heat and smiled wide at Castiel. "Can't have my sweetie gettin' chilly, can I?"

Castiel's eyes went impossibly wide. "W--what? Sweetie?" he sputtered.

Dean shrugged as he pulled onto the road. "Figured we'd get a start on the terms of endearment, sugar lips." He leaned over slightly and batted his eyelashes at Cas who immediately blushed. Dean smirked and watched as Castiel became more flustered. "You like those names dont'cha? Like it when I call you my snuggly-wuggly bear, Cas?" he teased.

"Dean, please," Castiel laughed and shoved Dean's shoulder playfully. "You don't have to do that."

"What? You've never given your boyfriend a pet name?" Dean turned on his turning signal as they came to a stop.

"I've never---there's never been anyone, Dean. You know that," Castiel wiped his finger down through the condensation on the window.

They were both quiet as Dean turned onto the highway. 

"So," Dean cleared his throat, "your mom. I don't really remember a lot about her."

"No I don't suppose you would. She left when we were in second grade." His memory was flooded with memories of the day Naomi made her grand exit. She revealed on Christmas Eve that she was leaving Lebanon, and her entire family, for a man in New York. They'd met on one of her many work trips and had been seeing each other for over a year. Castiel shuddered at the memory of his father smashing every dish in the house as Naomi packed her things. "She's very direct. Not one to beat around the bush with sensitive subjects." He shifted in his seat, turning slightly towards Dean. "She'll want to know everything about you, and I'm warning you now, if you don't have some sort of doctorate or degree she will be utterly disappointed."

Dean bristled and looked over at Castiel. "So you're sayin' I gotta pretend to be a surgeon or somethin'?"

"No," Castiel chuckled, "I'm just saying, even _I'm_ not good enough for my mother. I don't want you to lie, I'm proud of who you are. I'm just letting you know, she'll," he sighed and rung his hands together.

Dean reached over without thinking and held Castiel's hands, stilling them in his lap. "I don't give a shit what she thinks about me, Cas. I can deal with stuck up broads. I do it all the time in the shop."

Castiel watched as Deans thumb ran circles over his knuckles. "Thank you, Dean. Naomi tends to bring out the worst in people. Myself included."

He felt Dean squeeze his hands before he returned it to the steering wheel. "Yeah well, I've never seen anything bad in you, Cas."

Castiel smiled and looked out his window.

"Looks like this is it," Dean sighed as he put the car in park. It was dark and raining hard as they pulled into the motel parking lot. "I'll go book a room. You wanna grab by bag outta the back?"

Castiel nodded as Dean hiked his collar up and stepped out into the rain. He reached blindly behind himself until he felt the slick fabric of Dean's overnight bag. He pulled it up onto his lap and ran his fingers down the zipper. Dean had used this bag for as long as he could remember for their sleep overs and road trips. The faded camouflage bag had been repaired many times by Castiel himself. He smiled at the memory of him trying to teach Dean how to sew.

_"Can't you just do it? You're so much better at this stuff than I am," Dean huffed as he threw his needle._

_"Dean, if you don't pay attention then how are you going to learn? I might not be around the next time you need something patched."_

_"That ain't gonna happen," Dean huffed. "You aren't goin' anywhere."_

"Ready?" Castiel's eyes shot up, watching as Dean leaned into the car, rain dripping down his cheeks. "Room 7, man. Let's go."

Castiel dumped their things just inside the room as Dean brushed past him. He shucked off his coat and shivered. "Goddamn freezing rain," Dean huffed as he blew warm air into his hands. Cas tilted his head as he looked around the room.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas," Dean grunted as he bent down and untied his boots.

"There's one bed." Castiel stared at the small, neatly made mattress.

Dean kicked off his boots and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that." He ran a hand through his hair, making water flick into the air, "there's some kind of convention in town. This was all they had," he waved a hand towards the bed. "'sides, not like we've never shared a bed before." Dean crossed the room, bending down to grab his bag that was still next to Cas. "You mind if I shower first?" he asked as he stood up, coming face to face with Castiel.

He could feel Dean's breath on his face as he stood there, only able to stare into the other mans eyes.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Cas? Shower?"

Castiel cleared his throat and lowered his gaze. "Yes. I mean--no. I don't mind."

Huffing a laugh through his nose, Dean turned around with the bag and headed to the bathroom.

Castiel flopped onto the bed as he heard the shower turn on. He dug in his pocket and pulled out his phone. As expected, there were multiple missed calls and texts from Charlie. He groaned when it began vibrating in his hand.

"Hello, Charlie," he sighed.

"So-o-o-o, how's it goin'?"

"Fine. Nothing distressing at all."

"Liar," she chided.

Shucking off his coat, Castiel looked over his shoulder to make sure Dean was still locked in the bathroom. "We're at a motel for the night."

Charlie squealed on the other end of the line.

"And we have to share a bed," he confessed as he sat down on it.

He wrenched the phone away from his ear as Charlie all out screamed into the receiver. "You're kidding me! Oh my God, Castiel this is just like something out of a romance novel!"

"Please calm down," Castiel furrowed his brows. "Like Dean said, it's not like we haven't done this before."

"Not since you realized you were in love with the guy and finally able to _do_ something about it!"

"Charlie I'm not in---" he tilted his head towards the bathroom as he heard the water shut off. "I have to go. Dean is getting out of the shower."

"OhmyGodCastielyouhavetotellmeeverything----" Charlie rambled on without taking a breath as Castiel pressed the END button. His phone immediately vibrated.

_From: Charlie_

_TELL ME EVERYTHING TOMORROW!! Have fun ;)_

He tossed his phone on the nightstand as Dean opened the bathroom door. A waft of steam followed him as he came out, holding a towel loosely around his waist. Water droplets made their way from his hairline down to his collar bone and rested there, begging to be swept away.

"Take a picture, Cas. It'll last longer," Dean winked before reaching down. "I uh, grabbed your bag by accident," he explained as he picked up his bag. "Want me leave yours in there?" He hooked his thumb over his shoulder towards the bathroom.

Castiel nodded, not able to form words yet. He'd seen Dean like this many times, but not recently. His eyes roamed over Dean's tanned skin, the small scar on his left hipbone from when they were climbing over a barbed wire fence when they were 14. 

Dean licked his lips and raised an eyebrow. "See somethin' you like, Cas?"

"What?" Cas' eyes finally reached Deans. His words sunk in as he watched Dean walk towards him.

"I asked if you saw something you liked," Dean smirked. He'd never flirted with Cas like this. Maybe when they were younger and just messing around, but this felt different. Natural in some way. Dean hovered over Castiel, looking down at him where he sat on the bed. From this angle, Dean could see his friends Adams apple stretch and bob as he craned his neck upwards. His eyelashes fluttered as Dean reached out a hand, his finger running down Castiel's jawline lightly. "This ok?" he whispered, watching as his friends eyes closed.

"Yes," Castiel replied, his low and full of want.

Deans fingers brushed against Cas' throat lightly before he rested it on his shoulder. "Figured I'd ask before I do stuff like this in front of your family. Gotta make it look like we're a couple, right?" Dean pulled his hand away. He walked back into the bathroom with his clothes, leaving Castiel completely alone and confused on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, have a bunnnch of jerking off and angst? idk.

Castiel walked briskly into the bathroom once Dean was dressed. He closed the door behind him with a little more force than necessary, but in his defense, he was trying hard to conceal a growing erection. He braced himself against the sink and sighed heavily. He looked at himself through the spot Dean must have cleared away and shook his head. Obviously Dean was just practicing...right? Castiel lifted one hand to his face and ran his fingers over where Dean had touched him so carefully. He imagined Dean looking down at him as he sat on the bed, his eyes hooded and filled with an emotion he'd never seen before, running a finger over his throat. He pressed a hand to the front of his pants and remembered what Dean said about his bag still being in the bathroom. He found it under the sink cabinet and rifled through until he found it.

The skinny black vibrator he almost chickened out and left home. He gripped it tightly as he shoved his pants down and widened his stance. His other hand searched through the bag for a small plastic bottle. Popping the cap, he coated the vibrator and then slicked his cock with the remaining lubricant. Reaching behind himself, Castiel began stroking his cock as he gently coxed the vibrator inside.

He gasped and immediately bit his lip, trying to quiet any noises he may be making. The vibrator pushed inside deeper as he stroked his cock slowly, angling his palm over the slit and pushing to the base. He couldn't help but imagine Dean, on his knees at the end of the motel bed, sucking his cock hungrily as he pumped the vibrator harder into his hole. The sounds he'd make. The way his fingers would dig into his thighs just before he came. The way Dean's freckles would look splattered with come. With one deep push and a final hard stroke, Castiel came hard, biting down on his lip hard enough to draw blood. He gasped as the aftershocks jerked through his body, pumping out more come. He pulled the vibrator out slowly and sighed.

He immediately was flooded with guilt and shame as he cleaned up and tucked his things back in the bag. He washed his hands and changed into his pajamas before taking a deep breath and walking out into the door.

"Cas look! Star Trek," Dean beamed from the foot of the bed. Castiel sat down at the head of the bed and squinted at the TV.

"Which episode?" he asked, already knowing the answer by looking at the Romulans. This was one of Dean's favorites.

Dean turned around with a huge grin spread across his face. "Balance of Terror, man! Don't you remember watching this when I had my tonsils out? We must've seen it like--"

"Seven times," Castiel finished. "Yes, I remember." He smiled as Dean turned back to face the TV. He situated himself under the covers and curled his body so he could see past Dean. "I never liked Star Trek until I met you," he admitted.

Dean blew a raspberry into the air. "That's cuz I'm awesome."

Castiel couldn't help but smile as he saw Dean's eyes light up as he watched the show. He had little crinkles around his eyes as his cheeks raised, reciting the dialog perfectly. His freckles that spread clear up to his hairline and down past the neck of his shirt. His hand reached out slowly across the comforter, fingertips aching to touch the skin covering defined arms and shoulders. He licked his lips and swallowed as he let his hand graze the back of Dean's t-shirt. He glanced up to make sure Dean was still watching the TV before he titled one of his fingers against the fabric, gently pushing it out of the way. He caught a glimpse of tanned skin and to his delight, even more freckles. Acting on their own, Castiel's fingers grazed Dean's skin.

"Need somethin', Cas?" Dean turned his head over his shoulder.

Pulling his hand back gently, he sighed. "Just getting tired," he lied. "We have to be up early in the morning." He tucked his arm under the blanket as Dean picked up the remote and turned off the TV.

"Yeah, guess we should get some shut eye." Dean climbed in next to Castiel and fluffed his pillow before stuffing an arm under it with a sigh. "Far as hotel beds go, these aren't half bad." He heard Castiel hum in agreement as he shifted to his side, facing away from him. "Remember the one we stayed in when my dad took us to the Grand Canyon? God I swear I can still smell the toilet," he chuckled.

Castiel turned to lay on his back, reaching up to put a hand behind his head and wrinkled his nose. The sheet shifted and pulled down over Cas' chest. "Oh my God do you remember when Sam came running out screaming--

"There's a monster in the potty!" they screeched together. Someone on the other side of the wall banged twice and shouted something that sounded like _Shut the fuck up_.

Dean propped himself up on an elbow and watched Castiel held his hands close to his chest as he laughed. It rocked the bed slightly and Dean had to shake his head free of the implication. He licked his lips as his eyes grazed over Cas' collar bones and the top of his chest.

"He must be traumatized," Castiel chuckled, turning his head to look at Dean. He watched as Dean's gaze shot up from where he was looking before, the corner of his mouth curling up.

"We should--" Dean tilted his head towards the lamp and sighed.

Nodding, Castiel pulled the blanket up as Dean twisted to turn off the light.

"Goodnight, Dean," Castiel mumbled into his pillow.

"Night, Cas."

Dean laid awake after Castiel fell asleep. Thoughts of what happened in the bathroom earlier flooded his mind. Finding Cas' vibrator was one thing, but hearing the guy use it was completely unfair. It's not like he was trying to listen, but when you're in a hotel room the walls are paper thin.

He clenched his fists in the sheets, thinking about the soft moans that floated from behind the door. Everyone knows the sound of a bottle of lube being popped open. The slick sounds of skin on skin met with breathy moans clouded his mind as his hand skimmed along the sheet, silently slipping into his sweatpants. Dean let out a silent breath as he gripped the base of his cock.

 _Bad---bad idea,_ he thought. He tilted his head to the side and watched as Cas' chest rose slightly. The curve of his chest and the freckle above his nipple had Dean stroking himself slowly now. He pinched his eyes shut and imagined what Cas must've looked like in there, pumping his cock with one hand and fucking his ass with the other. He bit back a groan as his hips pushed slightly upward. He carefully fucked into his hand, letting out a shaky breath when Castiel stirred next to him. His eyelashes settling gently against the top of his cheeks, his mouth slightly open as he groaned something in his sleep. Dean ached to lean over and kiss him. He licked his own lips instead and peeled the blanket down Cas' body carefully until his hips were uncovered. The sharp point of one was sticking out from under his boxers, begging to be touched. Dean's grip tightened as he followed the sparse trail of hair from his chest to below his boxers, imagining what was beneath. Castiel shifted again and flung a hand over Dean's chest. Dean's hand stilled as he waited for his friend to start snoring softly. Once he was sure he was asleep, Dean's hand began stroking quickly. Feeling Cas' skin against his own was driving him crazy. Reaching out his fingers, Dean traced over Cas' hipbone and sighed a shaky breath. Castiel sighed in his sleep and let out a soft moan. " _Dean..."_

Tensing every muscle in his body, Dean bit his lip and came into his hand. His back arched off the bed as the thought of Castiel calling out his name while he was driving into him from behind.

He sighed heavily as he pulled his hand out and wiped it on his boxers. He stared at the ceiling and shook his head as he whispered into the dark.

"Well, fuck."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets Cas' family.  
> (If I haven't made it clear, Cas knows and has grown up with Dean's family. Dean has had limited contact with Cas' side)  
> Also, I have no idea if there are casinos in Niagara, but my husband came up with it after I asked "What's something a rich, male, sleazeball would have as a job?" I've never read a fic where Lucifer was anything other than a lawyer or something like that. So here, HAVE SOMETHING NEW!!!  
> Also also, this is going to be a longer chapter because I'm hopped up on caffeine and I don't want to stop writing all this adorable awkwardness

Dean woke up to the smell of coffee and the sun shining through the yellow motel curtains. He stretched his arms over his head and groaned, smiling to himself. Whenever Cas woke up first, which was almost always, he'd have coffee ready. Dean is half convinced that's why he started a bakery/coffee shop. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and rubbed at his eyes when his mind was flooded with memories of last night. He smiled and ran his hand down his face before standing up.

"Cas?" He called out, his feet walking across the scratchy carpet.

"Bathroom," Cas called out. "Coffee is on the table."

Dean located his little cup of heaven and took a sip. Three cream, two sugars, just the way he liked it. He smiled when he spotted a pastry bag next to the TV. He ripped it open and found a pink frosted donut. A giant grin spread across his face as he stuffed half of it in his mouth. He finished his breakfast and sat at the table, legs jiggling underneath.

"Cas? You about done in there? I gotta take a piss," he shouted.

"I'm in the shower!" Cas answered.

Dean drummed his fingers on the table and huffed out a breath. "Fuck it." He walked up to the bathroom door and knocked twice. "I'm comin' in, man. I can't hold it anymore." He shoved the door open and walked over to the toilet, immediately pulling himself out of his sweatpants.

"I was almost finished, Dean. You couldn't have waited one more minute?" Castiel complained.

"Not unless you wanted the room to smell like a diaper," Dean chuckled. "'Sides, not like we've never been in the bathroom at the same time before." He tucked himself away and lowered the lid. "Remember Megs graduation party?" He heard a chuckle come from the shower.

"How could I forget? She wouldn't stop trying to make out with me so we hid in the bathroom for three hours." Turning the shower off, Castiel poked his head out from behind the curtain. "Could you pass me a towel?"

Dean grabbed one off the rack and passed it to him, then leaned a hip against the sink and crossed his arms. "Yeah man what was up with that? She _knew_ you were gay and just kept after you."

"Apparently I'm irresistible," he sighed and Dean could almost hear the air quotes. Castiel pulled back the shower curtain and stepped out into the bathroom gripping the towel around his waist. It barely covered him, only pinching together at the bottom of his right hipbone, exposing Cas' upper thigh. Dean's eyes roved over his friends chest and down to his stomach and watched beads of water collecting at the line of the towel. Castiel raked his fingers through his hair as he walked closer to Dean, sending water droplets flying into the air.

"Can you give me my bag?" Castiel asked.

Dean felt a shiver slink down his spine as Cas reached up and wiped away the fog on the mirror. He watched as his muscles stretched under his tan skin and remembered he was supposed to be doing something.

"What?" Dean asked dumbly.

Castiel nodded his head in the direction of his bag and looked towards Dean. "Can you give it to me?" He watched as Dean's face shifted from confused to something different. Oh. _Oh. Two can play this game_ he thought. He straightened his posture and stepped towards Dean, watching as he swallowed hard. "Can you give it to me, Dean?" he asked in a low gravely voice. He reached out and let his fingers drift across Dean's hip and applied the slightest pressure. "I need it," he whispered.

Dean let out a hard breath and closed his eyes. Cas' voice alone was making him shiver but with the added touch, he was plumping in his sweatpants. He opened his eyes and licked his lips. "Cas---"

Castiel leaned in close enough that Dean could feel his breath on his cheek. His friends stubble raked across his ear which made his heart hammer in his chest.

"I'll get it," Castiel whispered into Deans ear. He released his fingers from Dean's hip and reached behind him to grab his bag. After dropping the bag on the sinks counter he watched Dean's face fall. "I---practice, remember?"

Dean blinked and nodded quickly. "Yeah, no totally. I get it. I uh--" he hooked a thumb over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes, "I'll let you get dressed." He walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed with his head in his hands. "What the _fuck_ ," he whispered.

Thirty sexually frustrating minutes later, they were on the road. Castiel filled Dean in on the important aspects of his siblings and his mother.

"Naomi is," Castiel sighed, "old school."

"Old school," Dean snorted. "What? Like she doesn't believe in electricity or something?"

Castiel laughed and looked out the window. "Not exactly. We were raised to be hard working, family oriented people. Lucifer is her pride and joy," he spat.

"What's he do?" Dean asked, hating the way Castiel's demeanor changed at the mention of his brothers name. "And who the fuck names their kid _Lucifer_? That's just asking for an asshole human being." That made Castiel laugh, which was music to Dean's ears.

"As I said, old school. We're named after angels and she figured since Lucifer was God's favorite, he would be too. Turns out she was right." He sighed and drew a stick figure man on the window. "He owns one of the biggest casinos in Niagara. He's also the biggest homophobe I've ever met."

Dean's eyebrows shot up as he looked over to Castiel. "And you thought bringing me along this year was a good idea?"

Castiel shrugged. "I thought---maybe if they saw I was with a really great guy and that I was happy they'd back off on the 'You need to start a family, Castiel' bullshit," he said in a deep mocking tone while shaking a finger towards the windshield. I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable. You can just drop me off and---"

"Hey," Dean reached over and rested his hand on Cas' leg. "No. I'm not leaving you, Cas. We're in this together. I'll be the best damn boyfriend you've ever seen and if they can't accept you for who you are," he tightened his grip on Cas' leg, "then fuck 'em."

Castiel reached over and laid his hand on Deans. "Thank you. That---it really means a lot to me that you're doing this." Without thinking, Castiel laced their fingers together.

Dean looked down at their hands then back to the road with a smirk. "Anything for you, sweetheart."

They pulled up to Naomi's home an hour later, still holding hands. Dean parked next to a shiny silver car that almost made him feel bad about bringing Castiel home in a dirty muscle car. Almost.

"Ready?" Dean asked as he checked his reflection in his side mirror.

"Not in the least," Castiel sighed and picked at his nails nervously. "We don't---I mean, it's not necessary that we--we don't have to show _much_ affection. If you're worried about it."

Dean rolled his eyes and thought back to the motel room. "So all our 'practicing' can go to waste? Not a chance. Let's go, sugar lips." Dean grinned and pushed his door open before quickly shutting it and jogging over to open Cas' door.

"This really isn't neces--" 

"Ah-ah," Dean tutted, holding out a hand for his friend to take. Castiel rolled his eyes and grasped Dean's hand, letting himself be dragged out of the car.

They held hands as they walked up the sidewalk and pressed the doorbell. Dean looked over to Castiel who was obsessing over his trench coat, wiping his hand down the front to release any wrinkles.

"Hey," Dean tugged on Cas' hand to get his attention. Castiel looked over with worried eyes and a frown. "It'll be ok. I'm here."

The door swung open and a tall, blond man smiled at Castiel.

"Cassie! I can't believe it! Mom, look who's here!"

Castiel groaned quiet enough for only Dean to hear as he was ushered inside. "Lucifer, this is Dean. Dean, my brother Lucifer."

Dean kept his grip tight on Castiel's, even though he could feel his friend trying to pull away. He reached out with his free hand. "Nice to meet you, man. Heard a lot about you." The way Dean said it made it sound like a threat more than a greeting. Lucifer shook Deans hand while staring at their linked hands.

"And I haven't heard a thing about you," Lucifer accused. "So, Dean," he let go of Dean's hand and looked between him and his brother, "what do you do for a living?"

"Lucifer," Castiel warned as he finally shook free of Dean's hand to take off his coat.

"What! I'm just trying to get to know your friend here," Lucifer defended.

"Boyfriend." Dean said loudly, just as Naomi walked into the room. "Not just friend."

Castiel sighed as he stepped towards his mother. He kissed her on the cheek and glanced at the martini already half empty in her hand. "Hello, mother. This is Dean, my--"

"Yes, boyfriend. I heard. Good to meet you, Dean," she muttered into her glass.

"You too, ma'am. It's nice to finally put a face to the name." He looked around the room and then to Castiel. "I should bring our bags in. I'll be right back, babe." He stepped close to Castiel and wrapped an arm loosely around his waist before kissing him on the cheek.

Lucifer waited until Dean shut the front door and was half way down the sidewalk before he turned to his brother.

"So. Boyfriend," he crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

"Yes, Lucifer. Boyfriend. Is it really that strange?" Castiel asked as he brushed past his brother and into the kitchen.

"I just didn't know you were bringing someone."

"Well, mother asks me every year so this time I obliged." Castiel opened the fridge and pulled out a beer.

Naomi entered the kitchen, nearly running her shoulder into the side of a cupboard. "Castiel," she slurred, "I can't help but notice that Dean is a man."

Letting his head fall back, Castiel stared at the ceiling and sighed. "Yes. That's what happens when someone is gay. They date men." He rolled his neck and popped the cap off his beer.

"He's very attr--attractive," she added which made Castiel smile.

"For a middle to lower class person," Lucifer snickered.

Castiel slammed his bottle on the counter, causing it to foam over. "Excuse me?" Castiel glared at his brother.

"Oh come on, Cassie," Lucifer laughed as he shrugged. "You can't tell me that he makes more than 50K a year. He was too embarrassed to even tell me what he did for a living!" He looked to his mother and grinned. "Did you _see_ his boots?" He stomped in place with his arms out to the side as he mimicked Dean.

"We got a problem here?" Dean asked from the doorway. He set the bags down and crossed his arms.

Lucifer barked a laugh. "Not at all, Dean-o." He walked up to Dean and patted his shoulder hard. "Glad ya could make it," he whispered before walking into the other room.

Dean looked to Castiel who was frowning at his beer. "Cas, help me with the bags?" He looked to Naomi who was standing in the corner looking like she was lost. "Which room should we unpack in, ma'am?"

She smiled and waved her now empty class in the air. "Choose which ever one you'd like."

Castiel shook his head and walked over to Dean, picking up his bag. "Come on."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets to know Cas' family a little better with the help of *ta-da!* Gabriel. I couldn't leave my baby out of a story.  
> The boys share a bed but aren't such babies about it this time.  
> Also, I don't know why I decided for Naomi to be a drunk, it just seemed fun lol

"What the hell was that about?" Dean hissed as he dropped his bag on the floor. Castiel followed him inside the room and shut the door.

"I told you," he sighed. "My family---"

"Is a bunch of total assholes, Cas! You can't let them treat you like that." Dean stepped forward and yanked Cas' bag away from him, tossing it next to his own. "Have they always been like that?"

Nodding solemnly, Castiel sat on the red floral comforter on the bed. "Lucifer has. Naomi---," he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I think she's too drunk to even realize what's going on."

Dean sat down next to his friend and lowered his head. "I just--I can't believe it. It's 2019, people are gay. People are bi. What's the big deal?" He turned to face Castiel and pulled his hand over onto his lap. He tapped Cas' knuckles with his finger and sighed.

"They weren't even really talking about me, Dean. Lucifer was doing what he always does, tearing people down." Castiel tightened his grip on Dean's hand. "Just, don't let him get to you," he pleaded, looking up into Dean's eyes. "As much as I'd love to see him knocked down a peg or two, he's not worth it."

Dean reached his free hand up and rested it on the back of Cas' neck, pulling him forward so they could rest their foreheads together. "I promise. I can take people talkin' shit about me. But Cas," Dean sighed, "if anyone starts in on you---", he shook his head and closed his eyes.

Castiel smiled and squeezed Dean's hand. "If it gets _really_ bad, you can punch Lucifer in the throat." Dean beamed a smile and pulled away slightly but kept his hand on Cas' neck.

"Thanks," he whispered. His eyes lowered to Castiel's lips and instinctively licked his own. Cas' eyebrow ticked up as he watched Dean lean in a fraction.

"Castiel?" a voice called from behind the door followed by a sharp knock.

Groaning, Castiel pulled himself free of Dean and opened the door. "Hello, Cain."

"Heya, Castiel. It's good to see you!" Cain pulled him in for a hard hug and a pat on the shoulder. "How ya been? We're so glad you could make it this yea---Oh, I'm sorry, was I interrupting?" He glanced to Dean who was still sitting on the bed.

"Not at all, just getting settled in." Dean rose from the bed and stuck out his hand. "I'm Dean, Cas' boyfriend."

Cain looked back and forth between Castiel and Dean with a grin on his face. "You don't say! Hell, it's nice to meet you Dean. I'm Cain, Cas' step-father." He shook Dean's hand with a wide smile growing on his face. "Cas, here, has never brought anyone home before. I'm so glad you're here."

"I can't imagine why," Dean muttered, pulling his hand away.

Cain nodded and lowered his head. "I'm guessing you met Lucifer?"

Dean raised and eyebrow and looked over to Castiel who had turned his attention to unpacking. "Yep," he said, popping the 'p'. "Didn't make a great first impression."

Cain barked a laugh. "He never does. That boy can be a real asshole when he wants to be."

"Which is _all_ the time," Castiel muttered as he tucked his clothes into a drawer.

Dean cocked his head. "And you're not?"

Castiel whipped around, clutching a pair of socks. "Dean," he hissed.

Cain shook his head and held up his hands. "Now, Cas, he's just looking out for you, which is exactly what a guy should do. And no, Dean, I'm not an asshole, least not when it's about someones sexuality."

That seemed to satisfy Dean which made Castiel relax.

"Anyway boys, I'm going to try and find my wife. I'm assuming she's somewhere near a bottle of vodka so I'll try to bar first. Come on down when you're finished unpacking and we'll all have a drink while dinner gets started. Gabriel should be here soon." He offered the boys a small wave before shutting the door.

Dean put his hands on his hips and turned to Castiel. "I like him."

A little while later they were all in the dining room when the doorbell rang. Naomi blinked a few times before cocking her head to the side and attempting to stand. Cain patted her hand and smiled.

"I'll get it, baby. It's probably just Gabriel."

Dean took a sip from his beer and leaned towards Castiel. "Who's Gabriel?" he whispered.

"My other brother. He's obnoxious, but harmless."

"And short," Dean huffed as he watched the two men enter the room.

"Mamma I'm home!" Gabriel called out, dropping his bags on the floor and holding his arms out to the side.

Naomi hummed as she swayed in her chair. "Yes, yes sweetheart, welcome home."

Cain gripped Gabriel lightly by the shoulder and turned him towards the table. "Gabriel, this is Dean. Castiel's boyfriend," he smiled widely as he gestured towards the couple.

Gabriel's mouth fell open. "You're shitting me. Get out of town!" he yelled as he slapped his leg. "Cassie finally brought one home to meet the folks!" He made his way around the table and stuck his hand out. "I'm the better looking brother, Gabriel," he winked.

Dean shook his hand and laughed. "I don't know about that," he looked over to Castiel and ran a hand through his friends hair, "Cas here is pretty gorgeous." Castiel blushed from his neck to the tips of his ears.

"Ho-lee shit," Gabriel gasped as he sat down next to Dean. "The only time I've seen Cassie blush like that was in middle school when Alfie Clark told him he had pretty eyes."

"I like makin' him blush," Dean chuckled as he rested his hand down Cas' cheek. "It's adorable."

"Dean," Castiel grumbled with a smile, leaning into the touch.

"Well would you look at that," Lucifer said as he walked in the room holding a crystal glass half full of whiskey. "Gabriel is home."

"Lucy," Gabriel muttered as he narrowed his eyes. " _Wonderful_ to see you."

"I see you've met _Dean,"_ he sneered.

Gabriel perked up and smiled. "I did. Isn't he the best?" he asked, lightly punching Dean in the shoulder.

Lucifer huffed through his nose as he walked over to sit next to his mother.

"Are---is Kali going to be joining us?" Naomi asked, slurring and swirling her martini.

"Not this time, mamma. She's in Brazil photographing some newly found animal." He leaned towards Dean and lowered his voice. "She's a photographer. Her pictures get published in National Geographic but _man_ you should see the ones she takes of us at home," he winked and Dean choked on his beer as he laughed.

Dinner went along smoothly, except for the occasional glare from Lucifer and a spilled drink from Naomi that Cain promptly cleaned up. They moved into the living room for dessert and Gabriel caught Dean up to speed on his family.

"Lucy is the favorite, of course," Gabriel whispered, eyeing his brother as he poured his mother another drink. "Little shit can't do anything wrong even though I'm pretty sure he's laundering money through his casino."

"No way," Dean hissed. "You ever call him out on it?"

Gabriel blew a raspberry into the air. "Yeah right. Mommy's golden boy doing something _untoward_?" He cocked an eyebrow and shook his head. "No one would believe me."

Dean lifted his chin, motioning to Cain. "What about him?"

"Who, Cain? He's the best. I can't say that he and mom were smart about the way their relationship started, but he's a really good guy." Somehow, Dean believed him, Gabriel didn't seem the type to blow smoke.

Castiel walked up behind where Dean was sitting and handed him another beer and pushed his brothers shoulder. "Are you done interrogating my boyfriend yet?"

"Actually," Dean craned his head back and rested it on the couch, looking up at Castiel, "I was interrogating him," he confessed with a smile.

Without thinking, Castiel reached down and ran his hand down the side of Dean's head and cupped his chin. "I see. Learn anything interesting?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Dean swallowed hard as he looked into his friends eyes. His heart sped up as Castiel tapped his chin twice. "N---Yes, I mean."

"Jesus Christ, get a room," Gabriel sighed. "I'm gonna hit the hay." He stood and pulled Castiel in for a hug. "Actually, Kali should be calling soon for a little phone sex," he whispered a little too loudly into Cas' ear. Dean laughed and Lucifer rolled his eyes.

Pushing his brother away, Castiel looked down at Dean. "We should probably get to bed as well. It was a long drive and an even longer day," he said, looking at Lucifer out of the corner of his eye.

"Goodnight my dears," Naomi called out.

"See you all in the morning," Cain smiled as he slowly pushed Naomi's glass out of her reach.

Castiel shut their door and leaned against it, letting out a long breath. "Well that was---"

"Awesome," Dean grinned as he pulled a pair of black sweatpants out of the dresser. "I like your step-dad and Gabe."

Castiel pushed off the door and plopped down on the bed. "Things will be better with Lucifer once Ruby gets here."

"Who's Ruby?" Dean asked as he shucked off his shirt and started unbuckling his belt.

"Lucifer's wife. She helps keep him in line, she's a very sweet woman," he explained as he began unbuttoning his shirt. He tossed it to the side and stood, turning to face Dean who was in the middle of putting his sweatpants on. He couldn't help but stare at Dean's bare chest as he pulled the soft cotton over his thighs.

Dean cinched his pants up and ran a hand through his hair before looking up at his friend. "That's good, I guess. Wouldn't want Lucy ringing in the new year with a black eye," he chuckled as he pulled back the covers.

Castiel tore his eyes away and continued getting ready for bed. "I should warn you, tomorrow we usually go ice skating. It's part of the tradition." He peeled off his pants and tossed them on top of his shirt as he climbed into bed. "There's a little place near the falls that we'd always go to when we were kids." He situated himself under the covers and propped himself up on an elbow facing Dean. "Gabriel always challenges someone to a snowball fight and loses horribly," he laughed. "He can't throw to save his life. One time---"

Dean watched Cas' face light up as he told stories from when he was little. He knew he should be paying attention but the way Cas' eyes shined and the way his lips curled into a smile was mesmerizing. His chest vibrated with laughter and his fingers danced in the air as he acted something out. Dean felt a pull in his chest as he realized that his best friend was absolutely--

"Beautiful," Dean whispered against his own will.

Castiel raised his eyebrows and cocked his head. "What?"

Dean froze. _Shitshitshitshitshit!_

"Uh," his eyes flew around the room and landed on the window. "The snow," he gestured with his head. "It's--the snow is beautiful."

Castiel turned his head in his hand and looked out the window. "Yes, it is," he smiled. He turned to face Dean again and saw that he was looking at him and not out the window. "Are you alright?" He reached a hand out and lightly cupped his friends cheek.

"M'fine," he lied. "Just tired I think."

"Of course," Castiel smiled softly. He reached over and clicked the light off, drenching the room in shadows. The only light was from the moon shining in through the window.

Dean watched as his friend snuggled down into the blankets, his hair already sticking out in every direction. He sighed and sunk deeper into the bed fighting the urge to reach over and smooth down Cas' hair.

"Hey, Cas?"

"Yes?"

"Would--do you think it'd be weird--" he huffed loudly and turned onto his back. "Never mind."

Castiel turned his head and watched as Dean picked at something on the comforter. "What is it?"

Dean stared at the embroidered flowers on the blanket and scratched at a pedal. "Do you---you remember that time we took our tent out to the woods and a big snow storm hit?" He turned his head enough to see his friend nod. "Remember," he cleared his throat, "remember when it got so cold you couldn't feel your fingers and I suggested---" He felt the bed shift and a heavy arm wrapped around his chest, tugging him close. Dean bit back a smile, knowing he didn't need to keep retelling the tale of the time he and Cas huddled in the flimsy popup tent so they didn't freeze to death. He felt Castiel's nose brush his shoulder and his leg wiggle its way between his own.

"I thought I was going to loose my pinkies," he chuckled into Dean's arm. "I can't believe you talked me into going out there that night."

"We talked each other into a _lot_ of shit we probably never should've done," Dean chuckled, shifting so he was laying on his side facing his friend. He rested his hand on Cas' ribs, running his fingertips over a rough scar. "Like this."

Castiel shook his head. "That wasn't your fault."

"The hell it wasn't," Dean said, his eyes shooting up to look into Cas' eyes. "I talked you into going to that party when you didn't want to. I never should've let you walk home alone after that asshole---"

"Dean," Castiel stopped him my covering his mouth with his hand, "no one could've known that he was going to follow me, let alone try and stab me with a pocket knife," he rolled his eyes and huffed. Dean mumbled something under Cas' hand and rolled his head to the side. Castiel released his hand, only to rest it on his friends chest. "Besides, it's was only two stitches and I seem to remember the guy needing about five more in his face after you were through with him," he accused with a raised eyebrow.

Shrugging, Dean smirked. "Shouldn't have fucked with my man," he said, poking Cas in the side.

"Your man, huh?" Castiel pressed himself tight against Dean's side. He snaked his arm up Deans chest and ran his fingers through his friends hair.

Deans heart jumped into his throat as he felt Cas' blunt nails scrape across his scalp. He nodded his head and let his hand drift over Castiel's spine, feeling the goosebumps rise on his warm skin. _Practicing, this is just---practicing_ Dean thought to himself as he pinched his eyes shut. He traced the curve of Cas' shoulder blades and felt his friend shiver underneath him.

"Dean," Castiel whispered, his low gravely voice rumbled off Deans chest. He tightened his grip in Deans hair and tugged gently, pulling a groan from the other man.

 _Fuck this isn't just practice_ , Dean realized. He opened his eyes and looked at his friend. His mouth was parted, lips slick from licking them. Without thinking, Dean leaned in and brushed his nose against Castiel's. He felt his friend's hand come to rest on the back of his neck and pull him forward the small space that was left between them and press his lips against his own.

The room was silent except for their shared gasp but all Dean could hear was his heart pounding in his ears. He'd be lying if he said he'd never thought about kissing Cas, but this was better than he ever imagined. His lips were soft despite their appearance and Dean was dying to taste them. He parted his mouth and ran his tongue along his friends lower lip and sucked it gently.

Castiel moaned and gripped the back of Dean's neck hard, his hips grinding against his friends thigh.

"Jesus, Cas," Dean gasped, pulling away slightly and pushing his head into the pillow. Castiel took the advantage of the situation and rolled himself on top of Dean, kissing his jaw and neck. Dean's hands flew to his friends hips and dug in painfully as he rutted into Castiel's ass. His eyes roved over Cas' body, moaning as he watched the muscles ripple and bounce in his shoulders. His friend was sucking a bruise on his chest and grinding his very hard, very large cock against his stomach. Panic bubbled in his gut and before he knew what he was saying he whispered "Wait".

Castiel kissed up his chest and to his mouth before he stopped. His swollen lips and heaving chest made Dean regret his decision immediately. "Too much?" Castiel guessed.

Dean grabbed his friends hand and pulled it up to his mouth, kissing each of his knuckles. He took a deep breath and nodded. "A little. Kinda--I don't know. Cas, I---" _I've wanted to do this my whole life and now that it's happening I'm freaking out. I want to make sure this is real and not pretend. I've loved yo---_

"It's ok," Castiel smiled, leaning down to nuzzle Dean's neck with his nose. "I'm sorry. I suppose we should stop before things get out of hand." He rolled back on his side of the bed and faced Dean. Reaching out, he wiped his thumb over Dean's lower lip. "For what it's worth, you're a wonderful kis---"

His sentence was cut off by his friends lips crashing into his own.


	6. Chapter 6

After an amazing, if not slightly confusing, night of making out, Dean woke to the sound of people talking and dishes clattering. He got dress and wandered downstairs to find Castiel sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee with his father and Gabriel. He smiled as Castiel caught his eye and blushed.

"Good morning, Dean. Coffee?" Cain asked, raising his mug.

"Absolutely," Dean grinned, walking up to Castiel and kissing his cheek lightly. "Mornin', sweetheart," he murmured into Cas' ear. He let his hand swipe across his friends back as he made his way to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup.

"We were just discussing the plan for today," Castiel said, watching as Dean rested a hip against the counter.

"Oh yeah? Skating, right?" Dean smiled behind his mug. He couldn't stop staring at his friends lips. Visions of last night clouded his memory and realized that someone in the room was talking to him. "What's that?" he asked, looking over to Gabriel.

"Jesus Christ, get a room you two," Gabriel groaned. "I _said_ have you ever been skating before?"

Dean opened his mouth to answer but Castiel beat him to it. "We went a few times when we were younger but he was never any good at it." Dean scowled at his friend and took a sip of coffee. "What? It's true. Remember when we went out on the pond at your grandparents house? You were on your back more than you were vertical."

"I don't think that's changed much has it?" Gabriel laughed and slapped the counter.

"Gabriel," Cain warned. "Don't worry, Dean. I'm sure you'll do just fine. We're never out there for very long anyway. Someone gets too cold or bored or starts a snowball fight." He raised an eyebrow at Gabriel who snickered.

"Well I may not be great at skating, but I sure as hell can throw a ball," Dean pointed to Gabriel and lowered his head. "Better watch out."

"Oh yes, Dean is very good at sports. He was the pitcher for our schools team for three years. I went to almost all his games." He smiled at Dean proudly.

"And I was lacrosse captain for four. In college," a voice said from the doorway. Lucifer was leaning against the door frame and scowling at Dean. Dean raised his mug in a salute. "I'm surprised you've even been to a sporting event, Castiel. It doesn't seem like something you'd enjoy, or did you just like the view?"

Dean set his cup down a little harder than necessary and stood behind Castiel, resting his hands on his tense shoulders. "He came because he was and is my best friend and wanted to support me. Something I'm sure he didn't get much of from you."

Cain cleared his throat and Gabriel covered his mouth, trying to hide his smile. Lucifer licked his lips and raised an eyebrow, clenching his fists at his sides.

"Dean, we should get ready to go," Castiel said quietly. He rose from his chair, Deans hands still holding onto his shoulders as he turned to kiss him. Dean pulled him in and held him close, making a show of the kiss.

Gabriel whistled and Cain chuckled while Lucifer promptly left the room.

They arrived at the pond after lunch. There were people whipping around the rink and others wobbling, desperately trying to hold on to their loved ones so they didn't fall. Dean was pretty sure he was going to be one of them. He followed Castiel to a small shack where they rented skates to people who didn't have their own. Castiel and Gabriel sat on a nearby bench as Dean walked up to rent a pair.

"Size 12?" he asked the worker who looked completely bored and frozen. She tossed a pair on the counter as he pulled out his wallet.

"Allow me," Naomi said from behind him. She passed the woman a five dollar bill and handed Dean his skates.

Dean didn't know whether to be grateful or annoyed. "You didn't have to do that, ma'ma."

"I know. I wanted to," she smiled.

 _Ok so she's very different when she's not hammered_ Dean thought. He was waiting for her to make a comment about him not having money since he wasn't a fancy whatever like the rest of Cas' family was.

"I realized you and I haven't had much time to talk to each other this weekend, Dean. If it's alright with you, could I have the first skate?" Dean looked over her shoulder to Castiel who was lacing up his skates and laughing with Gabriel. "Don't worry, I won't keep you away from him for too long," she smiled.

Dean nodded and offered her a small smile. "Uh, yeah. Sure, no problem. Let me get laced up and I'll meet you out there?" Naomi nodded and walked away, gently running her hand over Castiel's shoulder before she walked out onto the ice.

Dean plopped down next to Castiel with a confused expression.

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked after he knotted his laced.

"Your mother asked me to skate with her."

Castiel's eyes widened. "You don't---I can tell her you're not feeling well---she isn't very---"

"Cas, stop." Dean pulled his friends hands in his lap. "It's fine, she hasn't said anything bad to you or me since we've been here, maybe she's changed?" Castiel huffed and squeezed Dean's hand. "'sides, if she's a bitch I'll just trip her." Dean smiled wide and kissed Cas' cheek, something he'd gotten very fond of doing in the past two days.

"Dean I'm serious," Castiel frowned.

"So am I," he said as he laced his skates up. He sat back against the bench and wrapped his arm around Castiel's shoulder. "It'll be fine, sweetheart. Parents love me." He grinned wide as he stood up on wobbly legs and walked towards the rink.

He scuffed his way over to where Naomi was waiting and greeted her with a smile and an outreached elbow. "Shall we?"

She smiled and took his elbow, linking her arm in his. "So, how long have you known my son?"

"Almost my whole life, ma'am. We met in first grade and have been joined at the hip ever since." He stumbled a little bit but straightened himself.

"I see. So you knew him before I left his father?" she asked quietly. Dean only nodded. "I'm assuming you have some opinions on how I left."

Dean took a deep breath and blew it out, watching as it clouded in front of his face. "Not really? I mean, you must've had your reasons, and frankly it's none of my business. Cas did just fine living with his dad and he grew up to be a great guy. Although," he cleared his throat and looked down at the ice slowly passing under is feet, "he feels like he isn't good enough. For you."

Naomi came to a stop and turned towards Dean. "Castiel's and my relationship was never very good. Not fully developed. And I suppose that's my fault. I wasn't there for him and when I did see him, he was always so angry." She shook her head and sighed. "Dean I love my son very much and I only want the best for him."

Dean bit the inside of his cheek and glanced across the ice to see Castiel helping a little boy onto the ice. "If I can be frank, ma'am--"

"Call me Naomi, Dean." She patted his hand and smiled.

He nodded. "Naomi. It's hard for Cas to want to be around family. Mainly you and Lucifer. He's afraid that you compare him to Lucifer and in your eyes, he'll never be enough."

Naomi's mouth popped open and closed a few times before she composed herself. "That's just not true. Yes, I'm harder on Castiel, but that's because I see so much of his father in him. He was laid back and was constantly changing jobs. I was raised to to go college and make something of yourself, and that was instilled in Lucifer more than his brother." They began skating again and Naomi was quiet for a moment. "I knew from an early age that Castiel wasn't cut out for that life, which is why I was more than happy to loan him the money for the bakery." She shook her head as they rounded the corner. "I just don't know where I went wrong with Lucifer. He's so---"

"Dickish?" Dean offered.

She chuckled and patted Deans hand. "That's one word for it, I suppose. Money changes people. He wasn't always like this," she said sadly as she sniffed. "Anyway, what about you? What do you do? I'm afraid I was a tad inebriated when you first arrived," she confessed with a shy smile.

Dean chuckled. "I'm a mechanic. I work with my uncle Bobby across the street from Cas' shop."

"That's wonderful! So you see each other every day then. How long have you been dating?"

Dean swallowed hard. "Um, it's kinda hard to tell when we stopped being just friends and started dating. It just kind of happened." He smiled as they skated towards Castiel. "I've never been happier." And he really meant it.

"I don't think I've ever seen him smile this much. I'm very happy you two have each other, Dean. And try not to let Lucifer get under your skin." She frowned and unhooked her arm from Deans to cup his cheek. "He's a little dickish."

Dean's eyes widened as he laughed, watching as Lucifer skated up behind Naomi. "Speak of the devil," Dean grinned. He bowed his head slightly and winked at Naomi before she turned and reached out for her son.

Castiel skated up to Dean as he watched his mother and brother fly around the corner together. "So?"

Dean looked into Cas' worried eyes and smiled. He reached out and pulled his friend in close before kissing him sweetly. Castiel sighed into the kiss and reached up to hold the side of Deans neck. Pulling away, Dean kissed the tip of Cas' nose. "It was great. I told you, parents love me," he shrugged.

"Dean," Castiel groaned. "What did you talk ab---" Before he could finish he was hit in the side of the head with a snowball. "Damn it, Gabriel!" he shouted, rubbing his head.

"It was gettin' pretty hot and heavy over there!" Gabriel yelled. "Thought I'd help you two cool down!"

"Oh it's _on,_ " Dean chuckled darkly. He scooped up a handful of snow and was forming a ball when he was hit in the face with a snowball. "You little shit! Get over here!" he yelled, stumbling his way towards Gabriel.

They chased each other for a minute while Castiel watched, smiling as Gabriel took a ball to the ear. Deciding to join the fun, Castiel packed a snowball and held it behind his back as he casually skated over to Dean.

"Are we done yet?" he asked, looking down at his brother who was covered in snow. "I told you, he's very good."

"Uncle! Ok? Uncle!" Gabriel shouted, holding his hands in front of his face as Dean cocked his hand back, holding a giant snowball. He huffed as Dean helped him up and skated away, muttering something about Dean being a stupid lumberjack.

Castiel smiled as he looked at Dean, his cheeks red from the cold. "What?" Dean asked, still smiling from defeating Gabriel.

Shaking his head, Castiel looked down and tapped the tip of his skate into the ice. "Nothing, I just---" he looked up into Dean's eyes and realized he was seconds away from saying something he knew he shouldn't.

"You just what, Cas?" Dean asked, moving closer to his friend. His lips parted and he cocked his head to the side.

"I--I'm---" Panicking, Castiel brought the snowball from behind his back and plopped it down on top of Dean's head, smashing it into his hair. He watched as Dean closed his eyes and nodded his head slowly. He ran a hand through his hair and gathered what little snow he could. "Alright," he said calmly. "So this is how it's gonna be?"

Castiel backed up slightly, ready to skate away in a moments notice. Dean reached out to grab his friend but he backed away quickly, losing his balance in the process. Dean's eyes widened as he saw Cas' hand fly out and grab his jacket, pulling him down into the snow. Dean landed on top of Castiel just off the rink in a snow bank. Their foreheads knocked together lightly as Castiel grunted when they hit the snow.

"Sorry," Castiel smiled, not looking apologetic at all.

Dean tilted his head. "It's ok. You can make it up to me," he whispered, lightly brushing his lips against his friends. Castiel reached up and ran his fingers through Dean's soaking wet hair and pulled him in close. He parted his lips and let his tongue slide across Dean's lower lip and gasped when he felt Dean starting to plump in his pants.

"We uh," Dean pulled away slightly, "should stop. We should stop," he whispered.

Castiel nodded and let Dean help him up. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have---"

Dean cupped his friends face and shook his head. "S'ok. I uh, I don't know about you, but Cas---I don't mind---"

"Isn't this adorable," Lucifer sneered sarcastically. Castiel sighed and lowered his head as Dean bristled. He turned around and faced the man with a hard look.

"What the fuck is your problem, man?" Dean stomped towards him in his skates.

Lucifer crossed his arms and glared at him. "A lot of things. For one, I don't enjoy watching you slobber all over my brother, in public no less. And two, I'm just curious, Castiel," he looked over Dean's shoulder to his brother, "how long until you realize he's just using you?"

"Using him? What the fuck would I use him for?" Dean walked closer to Lucifer.

"Money," he emphasized the syllables as he pointed a sharp finger into his palm. "You know we're rich and you just want a piece. You can't tell me being a _mechanic_ pays the bills." The way he said mechanic made it sound like a bad word.

"Lucifer, please---"

"Don't even get me started, Castiel!" he shouter, alerting the rest of the family. "You've always been a disappointment but I _never_ thought you'd be gay."

Dean saw red.

He didn't remember closing the distance between himself and Lucifer. He didn't remember the crunch of his knuckles across Lucifer's cheek. He didn't know Lucifer had landed a punch right on his nose. He didn't realize Gabriel and Cain were trying to pull him back until he heard Castiel's voice.

"Dean! Dean, are you alright?" He felt cold hands grip his cheek and something scratchy press against his now throbbing nose. "Dean," Castiel said shakily.

He finally looked at Castiel and frowned. "Yeah. M'fine, Cas." He looked where Lucifer was laying in the snow, groaning and holding his face. He spit a mouthful of blood in his direction before Castiel ushered him away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end!! New Years night is finally upon the boys.  
> Are you guys ready for some smmmmut?? If not, turn away now because there's a hefty dose in here!  
> There's also a really sweet heart-to-heart between Cas and his mother.

Dean sat in a kitchen chair with his head tilted back, pinching the bridge of his nose while Castiel held a bag of frozen peas against it. Neither of them spoke, the only sound was the crinkling of the plastic bag. They stole quick glances at each other, Castiel darting his eyes away whenever Dean caught him looking.

Dean swallowed thickly and opened his mouth to say something when Naomi walked in.

"Castiel, would you mind giving Dean and I a moment alone?" She watched as Castiel's eyes widened. "It won't take long."

"I need to keep pressure on---"

"S'fine, Cas," Dean said nasally. Naomi walked over and placed her hand on the bag of peas and offered her son a soft smile. "Don't go too far, I'd like to speak with you next." She said it calmly but to Cas it felt like a threat. Castiel looked between the two and sighed before stepping out of the kitchen.

Dean cocked his eyebrow up at her as he removed his fingers from his nose. "Guessin' you're about to chew me out for punching your golden boy in the face?"

"Actually," she pressed her lips together and shifted the bag, "I was going to thank you." Dean's eyes widened and he winced immediately at the pain. "As you so eloquently but it, Lucy is a dick. He's my son and I love him, but we do not tolerate that kind of hateful talk in this family."

Dean huffed. "I don't get it. The way Cas made you out to be was---nothing like this," he waved a hand in her direction.

Naomi removed the bag and set it on the table before gently pressing her fingers on either side of Dean's nose. "Castiel has been away for a very, very long time. People change, we evolve. These days people are gay. People are bi," she shrugged as he checked over Dean's wound. "It doesn't make them less of a person."

"That's exactly what I told him," Dean chuckled then hissed when her fingers prodded a little too hard.

"I don't think anything is broken, but you're going to have one hell of shiner for a few days."

"Guess that's the only thing me and Lucifer will ever have in common," Dean mumbled.

Naomi patted his cheek gently and picked up the now half frozen bag of peas. She walked over to the freezer and tossed them in before closing the door any leaning against it. "I see the way you two look at each other. You're clearly very much in love. I'm glad he has you in his life."

Dean pulled his eyebrows together and lowered his head.

"Whether he believes it or not, I love him very much Dean." She walked towards the door, facing away from Dean. She turned her head over her shoulder and smirked. "If you hurt him, in any capacity, just know I hit a lot harder than my son does." She left the room leaving Dean stunned in his chair.

Castiel turned away from the bookshelf when he heard Naomi's heels clicking down the hallway. She walked into the room slowly, hands clasped in front of her.

Castiel raised a book and lightly shook it in the air. "I remember you would read this to me whenever you were home." He flung the copy of The Velveteen Rabbit onto her desk.

She walked forward and picked the book up, glancing over it before placing it back on the shelf. "I'm surprised you remember that. You were so small," she frowned.

"There weren't a lot of memories with you in them, but I do remember that" Castiel muttered.

Naomi sighed and leaned against the desk. "Castiel, I know you hate me, but could we please have a conversation with you maintaining eye contact?"

Castiel turned his head and glared at her hard.

"I wanted a chance to explain myself. You were _so_ little when I left, I never really got a chance to tell you why I did what I did. You probably wouldn't have understood back then anyway." She picked at something absentmindedly on the desk. "Your father and I--we weren't _good_ together. The only thing we had in common were you kids. After Gabriel was born, something shifted in our marriage. Your father spent more and more time in his den writing those novels," she tossed a hand in the air and huffed. "I couldn't take being lonely anymore. I loved all of you so much but I felt myself slipping away. I needed to--and this is the most selfish thing you'll ever hear but it's the truth--I needed to get out of there. To find myself again. I was drowning." She pulled her eyebrows together as a pained look crossed her face. "It's my biggest regret and I never expect you to forgive me, but Castiel, I never meant to hurt you or make you think I didn't love you. I never--" she cleared her throat lightly as she wiped a finger under her eye, "I never wanted to make you feel anything less than incredible. Because you are." She looked up at her son who was standing stiff as a board with tears in his eyes. "You have a wonderful bakery, even if I'm not thrilled about the name," she chuckled, "and now you have Dean in your life. Even though I didn't have a hand in how you were raised, I am so proud of the man you've become, Castiel."

Castiel stood there frozen to the floor. This was the first sober conversation she had with him in fifteen years. He tried to clear the lump in his throat and pulled his eyebrows together.

"I forgive you."

Naomi's eyes shot up. "No--I'm not looking for an apolo---"

Castiel quickly walked across the room and pulled his mother in, hugging her tightly like he used to when she was getting ready to leave for a business trip. He felt like a three year old all over again as he cried into her shoulder, gripping her around the waist.

"Oh, Castiel," she cooed, holding the back of his head and stroking his hair gently as he let out years of sadness and frustration.

Dean was sitting on the bed checking his messages when Castiel walked into their room and shut the door quietly behind him.

"How'd the talk go?" Dean asked, tossing his phone to the side.

Castiel walked straight up to Dean and climbed into his friends lap, kissing him deeply. His hands titled Dean's head to the side and dominated the kiss, slipping his tongue into his friends mouth. Dean groaned as his hands slid up to rest on Cas' hips.

"Cas," he mumbled against the other mans lips.

"Please," Castiel begged as he made his way down Dean's jaw. "Dean, please."

Dean groaned loudly as pinched his eyes shut and gripped Cas' hips hard. He lifted his friend off his lap and tossed him on the bed, immediately covering him with his own body. He felt Cas' fingers dig into his shoulder blades as he mouthed down his chest.

"Take your clothes off," Dean breathed out and Castiel was quick to comply. They fumbled in the bed, kicking socks and boxers off until they were both naked under the covers. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this," Dean confessed. He licked and nibbled one of Cas' nipples and grinned as he felt Cas' body arch off the bed.

"P-probably as long as I have," Castiel panted. He reached his hand down and curled his fingers around Dean's cock, pumping him a few times. "Better than I ever imagined."

Dean smirked as he kissed his friend's lower lip, gently sucking it into his mouth. "You ain't seen nothin' yet sweetheart." He lowered himself down Castiel's body, licking and kissing along the way until he was positioned between his legs. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Cas' leg and breathed in the scent of musk, feeling the heat on his cheek. He slowly licked up to his hipbone and bit gently, pulling a gasp from his friend. "You've never done this before, right?" he whispered.

Castiel shook his head fast as he pinched his eyes shut.

"Open your eyes, baby. You're gonna wanna see this." Dean licked the top of Cas' cock and his friends eyes shot open, wide and filled with lust. He slipped the tip of his cock into his mouth and sucked the precome from the tip.

"Oh, god, Dean," Castiel moaned as Dean took him deeper in his mouth. He sucked him gently at first, letting Castiel get used to the feeling before he hollowed his cheeks and let his fingers drift down his thighs. "I'm not--I can't last--" Castiel's thighs flexed around Dean. Dean's hand drifted down to cup Cas' balls and thumb over his hole lightly. "Fuck," Castiel hissed, "oh god, oh f-fuck!" he shouted as he came, watching as Dean swallowed around him. He panted hard as he fell back on to his pillow. Dean continued licking and sucking until Castiel pulled at his shoulders.

Dean kissed up Cas' body and laid next to him with a smile. "So, I gotta ask," Dean asked in a gravely voice, nuzzling against Cas' shoulder, "we still going to pretend this is practice or are we gonna talk about the elephant in the room?" He kissed his friends shoulder and up his neck, feeling Castiel lean in to rest his head against Dean's.

Castiel lifted Dean's chin with a finger and kissed him softly on the lips. "We can talk about that after," he whispered.

Dean tilted his head and furrowed his brow. "After what?"

Castiel reached down and began stroking Dean's cock, pumping him until he was fully hard. "After you I make you come."

They didn't get to talk. After Dean had the single most amazing orgasm of his life, Gabriel knocked on their door and demanded that they meet him downstairs to "Check out Lucy's fucked up face".

"Holy shit," Dean chuckled. He covered his grin with his glass of whiskey as Lucifer glared at him from across the room. Lucifer had a very swollen nose and a dark purple ring around his eye.

"I wish to God I could've seen you land the punch. Of all the times to be getting a hot chocolate!" Gabriel whined as he sucked on a lollipop.

Castiel wrapped an arm around Dean's waist and smiled. "He did warn me minutes after meeting Lucifer that he would punch him."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Romantic. So, did you meet Ruby yet?" Dean shook his head as he took a sip of his drink. "Well, come on, Dean-o, lets introduce you to Mrs. Lucifer."

"Don't let Gabriel deceive you. Ruby is a lovely woman," Castiel defended.

"What the hell's she doin' married to a guy like that?" Dean lifted his glass in Lucifer's direction.

"They were high-school sweethearts. They married before he made all his money and turned into a giant assbutt," Castiel explained.

Gabriel huffed. "She also kicks his ass when he's acting like an 'assbu---Ruby! Lookie who's here!"

A dark, long haired woman turned around and smiled. "Castiel! Oh, it's so good to see you! How have you been?" She pulled him into a hug and rocked from side to side. "I've missed you! How's the bakery?"

Castiel stepped back and held out his hand which Dean immediately took. "Everything is wonderful, thank you for asking. Ruby, this is my boyfriend, Dean Winchester. Dean this is Ruby, Lucifer's wife."

Dean held out his hand but Ruby walked up and wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him gently. "I am _so_ glad to meet you, Dean." She pulled away and held onto Dean's hands. "I am mortified with my husbands behavior. On behalf of everyone, I am so, so sorry for all of," she waved her hand in the air, "well, everything."

Dean shook his head. "It's not your fault. Maybe just don't let him out of your sight. Everyone seems to think you're the only one who can reign him in."

Ruby glanced over to her husband who was scowling at their small group. She raised an eyebrow at Lucifer and he immediately looked away, suddenly very interested in his mothers conversation.

"You _have_ to teach me how to do that," Gabriel laughed.

Ruby winked and leaned in smiling. "Years and years of practice."

Castiel raised an eyebrow and cocked his head, looking over to Dean. "Yes, practice makes perfect, wouldn't you say Dean?"

Sputtering into his drink, Dean cleared his throat and nodded.

Everyone talked the night away under the twinkling lights that hung from the ceiling. Kali video called Gabriel a few minutes before midnight so she could say hello to everyone and be with her husband as the ball dropped.

"Three minutes everyone!" Cain called out, keeping a steady arm around his wobbly wife. "Gather 'round." Cain motioned for everyone towards the large flat screen TV that was playing a live feed from Times Square.

Ruby smiled at Castiel from Lucifers' lap as she watched them stand. He ducked his head and tugged Dean towards his mother and step-father.

"Does anyone want to share their New Years resolution?" Kali asked from the phone.

"To spend more time with you, my soon-to-be sexy MILF," Gabriel winked and blew a kiss at the phone.

"M---MILF" Cain asked, cocking his head. Everyone turned to stare at Gabriel.

"Opps," he grinned.

Kali sighed. "Turn me around you damn fool." Gabriel obeyed and held the phone out. "We were going to tell you all when I got back next week, but Gabey here can't keep a secret to save his life."

"We're havin' a baby!" Gabriel shouted before Kali could get it out.

The room erupted in "congratulations" and hugs.

Naomi patted Gabriel on the chest. "Not to cut this wonderful m-moment short, but--"

"Ten, nine, eight," people on TV counted down the seconds.

Castiel gripped Dean's hand tight. This was it. His first New Years kiss. And it was happening now. With Dean. He looked to his friend as his heart hammered in his chest. Dean was biting his lower lip.

"Is everything ok?" Castiel asked, running his hand over Dean's shoulder.

He pulled his eyebrows together and nodded. "Cas, I gotta tell you something," Dean whispered.

"Seven!"

"What is it, Dean?"

"Six! Five!"

"I'm--"

"Four! Three!"

"Dean--?"

"Two!"

"Cas, I--"

"ONE!"

"I'm in love with you."

Castiel's heart stopped.

He felt Dean's arm wrap around his waist and pulled him in as the room erupted in cheers and "Happy New Year!" yelled from the TV. He felt Dean's soft lips press against his gently, his hand cupping the back of his neck. Dean's words fogged his mind as his eyes slipped closed, tasting the whiskey on his friends tongue. When they pulled apart, Dean kept his eyes pinched shut as Castiel reached up to run his hand down his cheek.

"Dean," Castiel murmured.

Dean shook his head and kept his eyes closed. "I---Cas, I'm sor--"

"I'm in love with you, too."

Dean's eyes flew open.

"I have been since we were kids. I didn't want to say anything---to risk our friendship," he sighed heavily. "I couldn't--"

Dean yanked Castiel in and kissed him hard, twisting his fingers into Cas' hair. "Stupid---so--so stupid," he muttered between kisses.

Castiel smiled as Dean peppered his face with kisses and huffed a laugh. "Yes, we are."

Dean pulled back and smiled brightly. "This mean we're real boyfriends now?" he whispered, bringing one of Cas' hands to his lips and kissing it lightly.

Castiel rolled his eyes and sighed. "Well, that was my only resolution, so--"

Dean grinned and pulled Castiel close. "Best New Year ever."


End file.
